Hypnotic
no stealing please / WIP code's by Raybean / This girl belongs to D.A. | she / they | ♌ | fiesty mute, magician bae | Walking down the streets of large cities all across Pyrrhia, one might catch glimpse of a strange dragoness. She is tall, bony, and wiry. Her build is entirely rail-thin. Her neck stretches towards the sky, and her tail is lithe and willowy. Her orbs are large, they shine the most fearless and determined silver. Her frill is shorter then most Sand's, and is a very dull ivory, while her scales are a dusty gold. Like tarnished treasure, mottled with grey and beige here and there. Red diamonds and black spades dot her scales down her neck and wings. They were drawn on by her matriculate talons. She is usually seen dressed in a shimmery blue tail-coated tux and slacks. A crimson tie with golden lions dancing across them drapes proudly across her chest, and an indigo cape of velvet billows behind her. A top hat of matching hue to her ensemble always adorns her head. While small silver lion shaped earrings gently align both ears. She walks with a slight limp, and uses an ornate black and silver cane to assist herself. : Hypnotic was hatched to a very poor SandWing couple in a sordid little town off the outskirts of the Scorpion Den. She was crippled since she broke her unhealthily mottled looking eggshell. Her legs were crippled, and her body was incredibly fragile. Her parents, scavenging for food, had no way to pay for doctor bills, and decided to give their dragonet a better life. So late at night, the weeping couple laid their hatchling at the doorstep of a nearby orphanage, and fled in the night... The headmistress there, Shrapnel took in the dragonet, and harshly dubbed her Useless due to her disformed figure. Useless' life in the orphanage was rough; Shrapnel detested her, doing everything in her power to make Useless miserable. Forcing her to the dirty jobs, or slave away cleaning the orphanage top to bottom. The other orphans did not treat Useless any kinder, some were even crueler than their headmistress. Locking her out of the sleeping quarters until Shrapnel forced her to sleep on the grimy hall floors. Where the other dragonets kicked dust into her face. But the dragonet had spirit, she discovered the world was unkind to those who were different from an early age. And learned to live with it, taking in the insults, blows, and atrocities she had to deal with. : One night, as she lay curled up on the hard floor next to the window, she heard something outside, and quickly, popped her head out. What she saw amazed her, a young adult SandWing was running through the alleys; he was dressed in an eyeball scorching crimson suit, and tie. And he was being pursued by two furious dragons. Enthralled, Useless climbed out of the window after him; she ran across the rooftop and began throwing pebbles at his followers. Confused, they gave the oddly dressed dragon enough time to trip one and throw the other into a trash bin. Grinning, he walked up to his little savior, and helped her down from the roof. He smiled at her, and spoke gently, though his voice was laced with eternal youth and excitement. He asked her what her name was, and she told him it was Useless. He was disgusted, and asked who named her that, she told him the orphanage did and asked him what his name was. He said it was Ringmaster, and that he was a magician; she asked him what that was, and he replied by saying "We do magic, entertain, make dragons laugh, cry, gasp. It's amazing," He was cut short as his two assailants stirred, so he placed his faded red hat on top of the tiny dragonet's head, winked at her, and ran off into the night; grinning all the way. After that, Useless felt something she had never felt before, hope. She believed that Ringmaster loved her, since he was the only one ever to show her kindness, and that he'd absolutely adopt her. So she waited for him to come back. : Her mistreatment kept up, and it got worse. A large brute of a dragonet, Baer, pinned Useless into the wall for stopping them from throwing stones at a cat. As she struggled Baer asked her why she was so happy, in a whim to prove herself, she told them that she had a dad, Ringmaster, who was going to adopt her and teach her magic. The bullies laughed at this, and threw her down. Leaving Useless sore, tired, but still hopeful. Weeks past, and soon something came up, a dragon known as 'Ringmaster' had been arrested for forgery and stealing; the orphans loved that. And rubbed the painful truth in Useless' face, that was it, she ran away. Limping as fast as her crippled legs could take her, she fled her town, and everything she had ever known; without a glance behind her. She ran all the way to Scorpion Den, starving, thirsty, and exhausted. She realized Ringmaster's hat was still on her head, she decided she could sell it for food and drink. But as her trembling talons lifted the worn velvet fedora to a squinting stallkeeper, a figure cloaked in white ushered her forward. Without hesitation, she followed them to a tent on the secluded side of the den. : The dragon took of the hood, revealing an old, but beautiful dragoness of Night. She told the dragonet she was the Shaman, or more importantly, a wish-granter. She asked Useless if she would give her the hat in return for a sack full of coins, but Useless inquired why. Shaman told her she knew Ringleader, and was in fact the reason he had powers now. The hat would be a trophy of some sort. Overly excited, Useless begged Shaman to grant her powers too, the old dragoness shook her head, telling the youngster it cost too much. But she insisted, the hat, for a spell, so reluctantly, the Shaman agreed. Useless asked to be noticed, to be wonderful, and mysterious. Someone dragons would stop and look at, and not because of her deformities. Shaman nodded, and began chanting in an ancient tongue, then opened her eyes, telling Useless it worked. But she called her by a different name. She called her Hypnotic. And handed the hat back, telling her it costs a different price; then bid her good night. Overwhelmed with joy, Useless, Hypnotic slept in an alley, and anticipated the morn. When she woke she found she felt the same, but when she snapped her claws a small spark emitted from them. She screamed with joy, but shockingly, no sound came out. Hypnotic cleared her throat, yelled, sang; nothing. She was mute. Infuriated and terrified she barreled back inside Shaman's tent, finding it barren, with a note left. It read: Dear Hypnotic, '' ''I hope you find what you are searching for, and that my spell was worth your persuasion. Your voice. I told you the cost was great, I am now traveling to another kingdom, may the stars guide you ~ The Shaman Hypnotic trembled as she read the note, and fled the Scorpion Den, finding that she ran a little faster but she didn't really notice it. She made her way to a bustling city in the depths of the Sky Kingdom. Weeks past, she stole to survive. And began improving in her new abilities. Learning she could move small things, and even manipulate someone for a very short moment. She used these new skills to earn coins and food, until some greedy SkyWing tried to capture her for a pet; then she disappeared as quickly as she had come, and left to see the harbors of Bay of a Thousand Scales. And so her life began, stealing this, displaying that. She soon earned enough money, and bought her own covered wagon. Small enough for her to pull herself, but large enough to store small trinkets she had collected over the years: cards, jewels, ropes, and cloths. And most of all, that worn hat... : Illiterate but trying to teach herself to write Obsessed with scrolls, she just stares at them HATES moths so much; they eat her tuxes Wants a lion = wants to be a lion-tamer Weirdly calm all the time Inspired by the World's Greatest Showman and the song Magic by Marshmello Is one of D.A.'s first ever OCs to create but sadly never got a page. Until now! Likes shopping for antiques Wants to adopt some weird kiddos Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary